For taking still pictures associated with taking a moving picture, there is an image pickup device that is capable of obtaining a plurality of still images each having different compositions, when a user performs only once an operation of pressing a shutter button (hereinafter referred to as a shutter pressing operation). Such photographing to obtain a plurality of still images each having different compositions, through one shutter pressing operation performed by the user, is called composition bracket photographing.
As an exemplary conventional image pickup device which performs composition bracket photographing, there is a conventional image pickup device disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 13 illustrates composition bracket photographing performed by the conventional image pickup device described in Patent Document 1. When a continuous zoom photographing mode is selected by the user, the image pickup device of Patent Document 1 displays, in a preview display, a plurality of continuous zoom photographing frames in addition to a through image of an object. Then, in accordance with an operation onto a cross key performed by the user, the image pickup device of Patent Document 1 updates a memory of trimming positions of the plurality of continuous zoom photographing frames, and displays the continuous mom photographing frames (20a, 20b) at the trimming positions which have been updated and stored. Then, upon a shutter pressing operation performed by the user, the image pickup device of Patent Document 1 starts still-picture-photographing processing, and stores in a buffer memory a still image obtained by the still-picture-photographing processing. Then, the image pickup device of Patent Document 1 generates, from the obtained still image, through trimming process, a still image in the continuous zoom photographing frame 20a and a still image in the continuous zoom photographing frame 20b, to be stored in the buffer memory. Then, the image pickup device of Patent Document 1 stores, in a flash memory, the still image obtained through the photographing processing and the generated still images. Note that, the image pickup device of Patent Document 1 saves, as one set of images, the plurality of still images obtained through the processing described above. Thus, the image pickup device of Patent Document 1 obtains the plurality of still images each having different compositions, through one shutter pressing operation performed by the user.
An exemplary moving picture image pickup device that clips and codes a partial image out of an original image is a conventional moving picture image pickup device described in Patent Document 2. FIG. 14 is a block diagram illustrating a processing circuit configuration of a conventional image pickup device described in Patent Document 2. The image pickup device of Patent Document 2 operates such that, in a base image coding preprocessing section 22, a base image is divided into blocks, and with regard to each block, in accordance with a rule described in a reference block description table, preprocessing data including an optimum motion vector and an orthogonal transformation coefficient is determined to be saved. A partial image position input section 23 designates the initial position and the movement speed of a partial image to be clipped out of the base image. A partial original image generation section 24 determines the size and the position of the partial image. The position is determined so as to be spaced from the reference position of the base image, by a unit of a block or a macro block. A partial image coding section 25 obtains, from the base image coding preprocessing section 22, preprocessing data regarding the partial image, and subjects the preprocessing data to quantization and variable length coding, to be distributed, thereby reducing the load of the coding processing.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-211489    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-101720